סיור חרשה דולב ספטמבר 2019
thumb|650px|מרכז|טלמון ונמל דולב מחרשה לדולב סיור 6 בספטמבר 2109. חרשה הוא ישוב בעל אופי תורני. הוקם בינואר 1997. ממוקם על גבעה מעל "גוש טלמונים" - 770 מטר מעל פני הים. דולב הוא ישוב קהילתי דתי הנמצא במערב בנימין ומשתייך למועצה האזורית מטה בנימין. דולב שוכנת כ-6 קילומטרים צפונית מערבית לרמאללה ודרומית ליישוב טלמון, בגובה של כ-620 מטר מעל פני הים וצופה לשפלה ולהרי ירושלים. תמונות מהסיור: HARESHA DOLEV 2019-9-6 thumb|350px|ימין|מעיין טלמון ההתנחלויות טלמון זאב.jpg|טלמון חרשה_זאב.JPG|חרשה מצפה_רנה.jpg|מצפה רנה בית_חורון_זאב.jpg|בית חורון "שרשרת ישובים" טלמון, גאניה דיר איבזיע.JPG|טלמון, גאניה דיר איבזיע טלמון נבי ע'ית' ודיר עמר.JPG|טלמון נבי ע'ית' ודיר עמר טלמון, נריה זית רענן וביתילו נבי ע'ית' ודיר עמר.JPG|טלמון, נריה זית רענן וביתילו נבי ע'ית' ודיר עמר טלמון נריה זית רענן ביתילו נבי ע'ית' וגמאלה.JPG|טלמון נריה זית רענן ביתילו נבי ע'ית' וגמאלה מבט לדרום. בית חורון משמאל.JPG|מבט לדרום, בית חורון משמאל "צמדי ישובים" כרם רעים וביתילו.JPG|'כרם רעים': 45 משפחות. הוקם בעקבות 3 חברים אשר נפלו במלחמות ישראל, שמואל וייס, עמיחי מרחביה, ויוני נתנאל, ובסמוך לכרם אביה ע"ש אביה גולדברג. ביתלו: 3,000 תושבים. מקור שם היישוב הוא כנראה שיבוש של שם האל הכנעני ביתאל או המונח "בית אל", ביתו של האל הכנעני "אל" (עוד פרטים ראו מטה) טלמון וג'אניה.JPG|'טלמון': 270 משפחות. "הגרעין-בבוץ , הנביטה – מואצת, הפריחה- ססגונית, והפרי- עוד יגיע רחוק" אל ג'אנייה: 1,400 תושבים, ,(a village Byzantine Ganta (c. 401–460 (ויקיפדיה אנגלית) דולב ודיר איבזיע.JPG|'דולב': 300 משפחות. "במשפט אחד: ישוב שהוא בית - קהילה שהיא משפחה". דיר איבזיע: 2069 תושבים.the place mentioned in Crusader sources as Zibi שיבתין ושוקבא.JPG|'ח'רבת'א בני חרית:2,846 תושבים. בכפר נמצאו חרסים מ"תקופת הברזל", התקופה הפרסית, התקופה הביזנטית,התקופה הערבית והתקופה הממלוכית. דיר קדיס:1,942 תושבים. שמו של הכפר מעיד שהיה כאן פעם מנזר. הבריטים בנו ליד הכפר מצודת טיגארט דיר קדיס. 'ביתילו ונבי ע'ית.JPG|'ביתלו' (ראו לעיל). ו'נבי עית': שמורת נבי ע'ית - חורשת עצים עתיקים סביב מקאם נבי ע'ית. 'טלמון ונבי ע'ית.JPG|טלמון ונבי עית קטגוריה:חבל ארץ בנימין גבעת היקבים האתר נמצא בתחומי גוש ההתיישבות טלמונים, בסמוך לכביש העולה מחורש ירון לחרשה. מהאתר תצפית מרהיבה על מרחבי הרי גופנא שמסביב, חבל מודיעין, צפון השפלה ומישור החוף. באתר התקיים כפר קטן שהקימו בני שבט אפרים עוד מימי בית ראשון והיה קיים גם בימי בית שני. בהסתובבות באתר ניתן להתרשם מרחובות צרים שלצידם קירות בתים שנשתמרו להפליא כאילו לא עברו 1875 שנים מאז חרב הישוב. גולת הכותרת של האתר היא מערכת תת-קרקעית הכוללת 26 בורות פעמון (בקבוקונים) חצובים הסמוכים זה לזה, ששימשו כיקבים לתסיסה ואחסון של קנקני יין בימי בית ראשון. כנראה שכאן התגוררו חלק מה"יגבים" עליהם אומר רש"י "חופרי הארץ, לשון יקבים, שהם חפירות בקרקע"(מלכים ב כה, יב)- על-שמם שונה שם האתר ל"גבעת היקבים". המרתק במערכת תת-קרקעית זו הוא שגם לאחר חורבן האתר בימי בית ראשון חזרו להשתמש בבורות אלו בימי בית שני כמחסנים, בית שובך ליונים ועוד שימושים מגוונים. מסתבר שבזמן מרד בר-כוכבא שימשו יקבים אלו למסתור מפני הרומאים, ואכן כיום ניתן לראות כי פתחי הבורות נאטמו באבנים בצורה מסודרת למדי, והבורות עצמם מחוברים ביניהם בחיבורים ובמחילות. אם נזחל באמצעות פנס עד לבור הצפוני-מזרחי ביותר, נגלה תגלית חדשה שנחשפה בשנה האחרונה ע"י תלמידי בית-ספר שביקרו בבורות במהלך הקיץ. בדופן הבור נחצבה מחילה צרה באורך מספר מטרים ובה שקעים להנחת נרות. מחילה זו מובילה לחדר סתום שכנראה שימש כמקלט האחרון של תושבי הישוב בזמן המרד. אתר זה מהוה עדות מרתקת לחיים היהודיים שנמשכו באזור גם לאחר חורבן הבית השני, עד לחורבן ההתיישבות היהודית כולה לאחר מרד בר-כוכבא. * ראו גם:גבעת היקבים גבעת היקבים פנורמה.JPG|נוף כללי תצפית גבעת היקבים. נבי ע'ית' באופק.JPG|באופק נבי ע'ית' בית בד בגבעת היקבים.JPG|בית בד יקב שהוסב למערת מסתור בגבעת היקבים וגם קולומבריום.JPG|יקב שהוסב למערת מסתור בגבעת היקבים וגם קולומבריום זית בגבעת היקבים.JPG|זית פיל אפריקאי בגבעת היקבים.JPG|פיל אפריקאי נחל דולב דלבים בנחל דולב.JPG|דולבים בנחל דולב בריכת עין בנא ונחל דולב.JPG|בריכת עין בנא ונחל דולב מצוק הנשרים מצוק הנשרים בנחל דולב רררר.JPG מצוק הנשרים בנחל דולב ששש.JPG מצוק הנשרים בנחל דולבקקק.JPG מצוק הנשרים מזרחי בנחל דולב.JPG טחנת הקמח בנחל דולב טחנת קמח בנחל דולבקרוב קרוב.JPG טחנת קמח בנחל דולבמקרוב.JPG טחנת קמח בנחל דולב.JPG טחנת קמח בנחל דולב מסילה.JPG גאולוגיה עין קיניה בתצורת 'טמון'- התצורה העתיקה ביותרשנחשפת בהרי יהודה.JPG|עין קיניה בתצורת טמון התצורה העתיקה ביותר שנחשפת בהרי יהודה מעיין טלמון ממוקם בתצורת עין קיניה.JPG|מעיין טלמון ממוקם בתצורת עין קיניה עין מלח. תצורת קטנה גיר וחרסיות.JPG|עין מלח. תצורת קטנה גיר וחרסיות צמחיה דלבים בנחל דולב.JPG|דולבים בנחל דולב דולב זאב.JPG|דולב אגס סורי חרשה.JPG|אגס סורי קטלב חרשה.JPG|קטלב געדה כריתית פורחת בסתיו.JPG|געדה כריתית פורחת בסתיו אלון גדול ובית קברות קטן בעין קיניה.JPG|אלון גדול ובית קברות קטן בעין קיניה "השכנים" מזרעת אל קבליה.JPG|'מזרעת אל קבליה': משמעות שם היישוב "אל-מזרעה אל-קיבאלייה": "מזרעה" הוא "החווה" בערבית והתוספת "קיבאלייה" "הדרומית", נועדה להבחינו מ"מזרעה" נוספת באזור, ממזרח, המכונה "מזרעה א-שרקיה", "אלשרקיה" (המזרחית). הכפר ממוקם על שלוחה של "רכס ג'יפנה" (גם: "הרי גופנה" או "הרי גופנא"), על שם הכפר ג'יפנה (הנמצא כ-3 קילומטרים מזרחית לזיתונה). זהו רכס שיורד מקו פרשת המים בגובה של כ-900 מטר מעל פני הים לגובה 550 מטר באזור הכפר. בסביבתו של הכפר נובעים מעיינות שכבה רבים, מכיוון שמי הגשם המחלחלים נעצרים בהגיעם לתצורת מוצא, שכבות חוואר צהבהב האטום למים. המעיינות העיקריים בקרבת הכפר הם:"עין אום טוח", "עין אל מלח", "עין ואדי אל ביר" ו"עין אל מיסארג'". ביתילו זאב.JPG|ביתלו (ראו לעיל). בתקופה העותמנית: Beitillu appeared in the 1596 Ottoman tax registers as Bayt Illu, in the Nahiya of Quds of the Liwa of Quds. It had a population of 30 households, all Muslim. They paid a fixed tax-rate of 33,3 % on agricultural products, including wheat, barley, olive trees, vineyards and fruit trees, goats and beehives, in addition to occasional revenues; a total of 14,500 Akçe.In 1838 Beit Ello was noted as Muslim village in the Beni Harith district, north of Jerusalem.French explorer Victor Guérin visited Beit-Illou in 1870, and he estimated that the village had about 800 inhabitants. He also noted that it had "magnificent trees" to the north. Guérin´s population estimate fits well with an official Ottoman village list from about 1870, which showed that Beit Oula had 100 houses and a population of 430, as it only counted the men. In 1882, the Palestine Exploration Fund's Survey of Western Palestine described Beit Ello as a "village of moderate size on high ground, among olives, with a well to the south-east, and a spring and a tank on the north-east". ראס כרכר והמצודה מימי הטורקים.JPG|ראס כרכר והמצודה מימי הטורקים (בפיסגת הכפר). 2,128 תושבים. היישוב הוקם בשנת 1812 - לפי הכתובת על המצודה. בטרם היות המצודה לא היה במקום יישוב. היא הוקמה בעת המלחמות בין שבטי קייס וימן. מקימיה היו בני משפחת שמחאן, משפחה נוצרית מרמאללה. במצודה שולבו גם אבנים ממבנים קדומים.